Leave Out All The Rest
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Maglor denkt über seine Taten und sein Erbe nach. Wie wird die Nachwelt seiner gedenken? Als Musiker, Feldherr? Gar Mörder? [Leave Out All The Rest - Linkin Park]


Teil des 120ers Darkened Days To Come. Details siehe Profil. Wünsche sind gern gesehen!

* * *

 _Maglor rannte. Er rannte wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er wusste nicht, wieso er davonlief, oder besser: Wovor er floh, doch er wusste, er tat es mit großer Furcht. Wo war er? Alles war dunkel, überall um ihn herum. Oder nein, es war nicht dunkel, es war_ leer _. Hier an diesem Ort war nichts als eisige Kälte. Es war das Vergessen und es war hinter ihm her._

 _Hinter sich hörte er Stimmen, die ihn riefen, doch er konnte nicht zu ihnen gelangen. Es wurden immer weniger, sie wandten sich von ihm ab, je tiefer er in das Vergessen gelangte. Nur eine einzige Stimme blieb über, und sie war ob seines Schicksals verängstigt: die seines Bruders Maedhros._

Keuchend fuhr Maglor aus seinem Schlaf auf. Noch immer hatte er das Gefühl, als würde er fallen. Sein Herz schlug wild. Er war aufgewühlt, seine Gedanken wirr. Benommen fuhr er sich durch das vom Schlaf zerwühlte Haar und stützte dann den Kopf in seine Hände.

Plötzlich fragte er sich, was wäre, wenn dieser Traum wahr würde. Was würde er hinterlassen, wenn er gehen würde? Würde er tatsächlich vergessen werden?

Er stand auf und streckte die Glieder. So schnell würde er diese Nacht nicht mehr schlafen können. Auf leisen Sohlen ging er durch sein Haus in Ossiriand, in dem er seit dem Fall des Himring mit seinem Bruder lebte. Und mit den zwei kleinen Halbelben, Earendils Söhnen, die er aus Arvernien gerettet hatte.

Earendil hätte es wahrscheinlich „entführen" genannt, durchfuhr es ihn bitter, doch Earendil war nun ein Stern.

Zu ebenjenen kleinen Halbelben ging er nun. So leiste, wie es nur ging, beinahe lautlos, öffnete er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und trat ein. Elrond und Elros schliefen friedlich in ihrem Bett, fest eingewickelt in ihre Decken. Elrond würde es natürlich am nächsten Tag leugnen und behaupten, er sei schon groß, doch er hielt seinen Plüschbären fest an sich gedrückt, ebenjenes Stofftier, das ihm Maglor einst geschenkt hatte. Die Kleinen waren hier aufgewachsen in Maglors Obhut, als seien sie eine Familie; und tatsächlich liebte er die Kinder als seine Söhne und sie ihn als ihren Vater.

Ein sanftes, liebevolles Lächeln huschte über Maglors Gesicht, während er sich neben das Bett hockte und Elros sanft durch das Haar strich. Seine Söhne … Waren vielleicht diese zwei kleinen Kinder sein Vermächtnis? Es wäre ein gutes.

Wäre nur der ganze Rest nicht.

Noch lange blieb er bei seinen Ziehsöhnen, bis sich Elros unruhig im Schlaf regte. Er sollte gehen, damit sie nicht geweckt wurden. Sie waren jung, sie brauchten den Schlaf. Vorsichtig stand er auf und schlich aus dem Raum, jedoch nicht, bevor er jedem einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Als er sich zum Gehen wandte, sah er sich Maedhros gegenüber.

„So spät noch auf den Beinen, mein lieber Bruder?", fragte der älteste der Feanorer leise.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen", entgegnete Maglor.

„Lass mich raten, du wirst dasselbe sagen wie ich: dass du nicht schlafen konntest."

„Exakt."

Maedhros lachte leise. „Dann lass uns ein wenig gehen", schlug er vor. „Die Wälder der Laiquendi sind bei Nacht beinahe noch schöner."

So hielten sie es. Zwar trugen sie beide nur ihre Nachthemden, doch das störte sie nicht weiter. Eine ganze Weile wanderten sie unter den Bäumen um ihr Haus herum umher, schwiegen und sahen sich stumm am Sternenglanz satt, denn der Mond war noch nicht aufgegangen. Leise sang Maglor eine seiner melancholischen Weisen und Maedhros lauschte ihm andächtig, war sein Bruder doch nach Daeron der begabteste Sänger, den diese Lande kannten.

Unvermittelt verstummte Maglor. „Was nicht alles hätte sein können …", seufzte er.

Maedhros sah zu dem mondlosen Himmel auf. „Zu viel ist geschehen", sagte er. „Zu viel Schlimmes, das nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden kann und dadurch nur noch schrecklicher ist. Und alles ist unsere Schuld …"

Darauf wusste Maglor nichts zu sagen, denn so war es. Es war ihre Schuld. Die Sippenmorde, all das Leid, das sie ihrem Volk zugefügt hatten, alles erwachsen aus dem mittlerweile verhassten Eid. „Sind wir das Vater wirklich noch schuldig?", fragte er sich. Hätte er wirklich in den Tiefen seines Herzens ihre Taten gebilligt? Wäre er wirklich so versessen nach den _silmarilli_ gewesen, dass er es hätte so weit kommen lassen? Maglor wusste es nicht …

„Was bleibt von uns, wenn wir nicht mehr sind?", fragte er weiter. „All unsere Brüder sind tot, auch wir werden gewiss sterben."

„Sag das nicht!", fuhr Maedhros dazwischen.

Doch Maglor fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Was werde ich hinterlassen, wenn mein Leben sein Ende findet? Ich weiß es nicht, darum sag du es mir, Bruder. Wird man sich meiner als eitlen, übereifrigen Sohn Feanors erinnern? Als Sippenmörder und Verräter? Wird man mich überhaupt vermissen? Ich frage dich, mein Bruder, denn von uns allen bist du mir der ähnlichste, auch wenn ich nie deine Stärke und deinen ebenso starken Willen besaß."

„Stärke …", raunte Maedhros mit einem leicht abfälligen Ton in der Stimme. „Ich hang lange qualvolle Jahre am Thangorodrim und wäre beinahe daran zerbrochen. Zu guter Letzt verlor ich meine Hand als Preis an die Freiheit. Ich bin ein Krüppel, was soll daran stark sein?

Doch du, Bruder Maglor, dir wird man als der gedenken, der du bist: als ein großartiger Musiker und als den besten Bruder, den ich mir nur wünschen kann." Etwas zögernd fügte er an: „Und als Vater von Elrond und Elros, und das war deine größte Tat."

„Dann wird allerdings der ganze Rest ausgelassen."

„Es trifft nicht auf dich zu …" Doch Maedhros wusste selbst, dass das leider nicht stimmte.

„Ich schwor mit allen anderen den Eid, ich war an allen drei Morden beteiligt, während du es warst, der sich bei Losgar abwandte, der Doriath wieder ausgleichen wollte."

„Doch du _gleichst_ Arvernien aus, als du Erbarmen mit den Zwillingen zeigtest."

„Ob das genügt? Ich glaube nein." Maglor seufzte. „Man wird mich allenthalben meiner Lieder wegen in Erinnerung behalten, während man deiner gedenkt als derjenige, der seine Königswürde freiwillig abtrat, ein so hohes und ehrenvolles Amt."

„Doch brachte es allen bis hin zu Fingon den Tod …"

„Bruder", ermahnte Maglor ihn sanft. „Als wäre es deine Schuld, doch so ist es nicht! Niemand hätte jemals so gedacht. Ja, insbesondere Fingon hätte den Tod nicht finden dürfen, und das nicht zu sagen, dafür schulde ich ihm zu viel. Dafür schulde ich ihm dein Leben, mein geliebter Bruder. Doch du solltest deinen Jahrhunderte alten Schmerz vergessen, wenn auch nicht jene, denen er gilt. Es ist müßig, deinen Schmerz so lang mit dir herumzutragen, und ich weiß, dass du es tust, auch wenn du es wohl verbirgst."

Maedhros sah nachdenklich zu den Sternen. „Du fragst ganz recht, was nach unserem Ende von uns bleibt … Unsere Taten sind geschichtsschreibend, und ihrer wird man sich gewiss entsinnen, doch wie es in der Natur der Welt liegt, werden es vor allem die Schlechten sein, derer man sich uns erinnert. Was können wir schon gegen die mächtigen Bahnen des Schicksals tun? Wir sind nur schlichte Elben, und vielleicht werden selbst wir Söhne Feanors, die ein ganzes Zeitalter entschieden geprägt haben, vergessen werden."

„So gib mir doch einen Grund, warum man sich meiner erinnern sollte", bat Maglor leise.

Maedhros wandte sich ihm zu, legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Wir sind, was wir sind: stolze Söhne Feanors. Wir können unsere Taten schön reden, indem wir sagen, wir taten es aus Treue zu unserem Vater, doch wir tun es nicht. So bleibt uns nur mit dem zu leben, was uns gegeben ist, und das ist viel Gutes und nur wenig Schlechtes. Niemand ist perfekt, nicht du und am allerwenigsten ich. Du wirst immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben, allzeit werde ich für dich da sein, wie du es für mich bist. Für immer wirst du in meinen Erinnerungen sein, wir sind Brüder." Er lächelte warm, ein schon lange selten gewordener Anblick bei ihm. Dann ging er davon.

Maglor sah ihm lange nach. „Du magst recht haben", sagte er leise. „Doch lass den ganzen Rest dabei aus …"


End file.
